Betrayed from the Back
by Ramblings of a MadWoman
Summary: Drizzt becomes a vampire and works as a double agent between the forces of good and evil. He has come a long way sinse The Hunter's Blades and he is the main key to either side as they are on the brink of war.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anybody.

Chapter 1

Drizzt lay in his bed, feeling the hard frame in his back. It had been years since he had last been at Mithril Hall but he remembered it as if it were yesterday. Unfortunately. It was all too painful, but it came back to him every night. Cattie-brie's shining face. He still couldn't believe what had happened over a short amount of time. His mind drifted back to that awful day. He thought he knew why they did it. He and Cattie-brie had grown apart over time, but he didn't know why. He hadn't ever thought though, that Cattie-brie would have done that to him. He had found Wulfgar and Cattie-brie together in her bed when he had come back unexpectedly soon from a trip he had taken with Innovindel. Bruenor and Regis hadn't known. He had been crushed. That's when it all started.

_Flashback_

He had to leave. He had to get away from them. Regis and Bruenor would come with him no matter what. He knew that, but took no joy in it. He would rather be alone.

He packed his things and the three left quickly. They didn't say goodbye.

They had traveled a few days still not knowing where they were headed. Drizzt had barely said a word unless asked a direct question. Even then he would give a one word answer. His friends could tell he wasn't sleeping. He was distant. They were camped in a forest. Regis was cooking. They ate together, but there was no conversation. With nothing else to do, Regis and Bruenor went to their tents after a while, but Drizzt couldn't sleep. He wandered out into the forest. He had gone farther in then he had intended to, but knew he could find his way back. He became alert when he saw a dark shadow pass in front of him. He could sense there was more than one. Damn! He should have been paying attention. He didn't show that he knew someone was following him. A rustle in the brush behind him made him whirl around and draw his scimitars, but the shadow was quicker. With surprising strength, the figure pinned him down. He could feel its hot breath on his neck.

"We finally found you." Whispered the shadow and that was the last thing Drizzt heard before he felt the fangs sink into his neck.

_End Flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nobody is mine. So far! evil cackle

Chapter 2

On that night, he had been taken by the vampires. Once he was a true vampire, he had been trained to fight and think like a vampire. It reminded him of his days in the Academy, only much worse.

_Flashback_

"You have come far, Drizzt." One of the Masters sat before him. He was nearly done with his training and would become a true part of the army soon. He almost looked forward to it, considering what he had been doing in training. Almost. "But you have one final test before we let you through. Only the most promising of our students are presented with this challenge." He then motioned to the side and a terrified man was brought out in front of him. "This man once had a family. It was your group that took his family away. I want you to finish what you started. Kill him for me now." He gestured to the man's neck. "I have other things to do so make it quick. He's very lucky you know."

Drizzt drew one of his scimitars. The man would probably be better off dead anyway. Better than longing for his family. He knew what the man felt. He swung his scimitar down.

_End Flashback_

He had made his ways up in the ranks of the army by doing horrible deeds, all of which he knew were wrong, but it was part of his agreement. Not with the vampires, but with the Merge. The Merge was an alliance of all the goodly races. War was upon them all. Drizzt was trapped on the wrong side, but he did what he could to help the Merge. He was more useful in the top ranks. There were dwarves, elves, the good humans, and halflings. By assisting them Drizzt had to become one of the most trusted soldiers. He was the personal assassin of the leaders of the whole army. It was perfect for him to secretly meet his messengers. He reported directly the Six Masters, the six elite vampires who ruled all the others. Their numbers were so great they almost outnumbered the Merge. They had all types of races under them.

When Drizzt became a vampire, he also gained the benefits that came with it. He was stronger, quicker, and could move in the night with absolute silence, not that he needed any improvement with that. He had started working in a small group of six, and they would go out to hunt. Drizzt was the best at hunting so he quickly made his way to the leader of the group.

_Flashback_

Tonight would be his ninth month leading his group out to hunt. They stayed in the same region but not all together, so he would have plenty of time to meet the messenger sent from the Merge. He found his way to the meeting spot and waited for him to come.

"Drizzt?" a man whispered to him.

"Yes. Tell me what I need to know quickly." Drizzt whispered back.

"The Merge says that you are to eliminate your group." He presented six stakes for Drizzt.

"How am I going to explain why my whole hunting group was killed?"

"Say there was a large ambush waiting for you. They used some families as bait. You're going to have to do something to make yourself not appear suspicious."

He could do it. And with pleasure. He despised the other vampires for what they did. He hated himself also because he was a part of it. He wished he wasn't. He wished he could get out. Drizzt turned and went to find the rest of his group. He would find a way to make it look like an ambush.

_End Flashback_

There was knock on Drizzt's door. He got up and a man came in. He announced that Drizzt was to go directly to the Six Masters for his next mission. Drizzt, still limping from where he had been "wounded in the ambush" a few nights ago, got up and followed the messenger to the Six Masters throne room. He entered quickly and bowed.

"Rise, Assassin. Recently, our other assassin, Firrah, disappeared on his mission. You are to find him and bring him back. Alive please, we want justice. His mission was around Calimport. You leave immediately. Take your new team."

Taking that has his dismissal; Drizzt left the room to gather his cloak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **R. A. Salvatore owns everything, except my six main vampires and Firrah.

Chapter 3

"Sourin, take two and go to the right. Aaron, take left with the other one. I'll go directly behind him."

They had reached the Calimport desert and had Firrah in their sight. He was riding his horse as fast as he could, but the horse was already tired and would not be fast enough to get away from six well trained troops. They were almost on him. Drizzt got up beside his horse, drew his scimitar and slammed the hilt into Firrah's nose. He managed to keep riding. Sourin cut in front of Firrah and his horse reared. He fell off. The others dismounted and circled him. Drizzt stepped forward.

"You knew you couldn't get away. Why even try?"

"I failed my mission. The two men got away from me. I might as well have tried to get away. Better than years of torture. Please, kill me now! Spare me the pain."

Drizzt turned his back. "Tie him up."

A little ways away, the two men who were supposed to be dead, watched the assassin be tied up and put onto one of the horses.

"Who are they?" Entreri asked his companion.

The dark elf didn't reply for a while. He knew why they were supposed to be killed. He had been looking into the recent events of disappearances and had probably come across something important. He wasn't the only one who knew that vampires were gathering and had become a large threat. What could it be? He hadn't told Entreri anything.

"Jarlaxle?"

"Does the leader look familiar to you at all?"

Entreri had thought so, but Jarlaxle had told him Drizzt was dead. He had had his doubts, but it still came as a shock.

"Is it Drizzt?"

Jarlaxle nodded, showing he had been thinking the same thing. So Drizzt was with the vampires! He wondered what had happened.

Drizzt scanned the area and thought he saw something by and outcrop of rock. He told his team to take Firrah back to the Masters. He would catch up with them later. When he was sure everyone was gone he got on his horse and rode toward the rocks. It took only a few seconds with his horse's enchanted hooves for speed.

Jarlaxle saw the others leaving but the one they thought might be Drizzt stayed. He warned Entreri to make the horses ready but the drow elf got there faster than expected. He pulled Entreri down into the rocks. They saw a pair of boots go by them from inside a crevice. The boots came back. They stopped right in front of the hiding place.

"You can come out now. I know that there are two of you in there."

They might as well. They had no where else to go and both were curious to find out how Drizzt ended up here. They knew it was Drizzt. His voice was the same. Entreri came out first then Jarlaxle followed. If Drizzt was surprised, he didn't let it show on his face. He remained impassive.

"What were you doing out here? You should leave now. It'll probably be me they send after you next. What did you do anyway?"

Jarlaxle realized he could get some very expensive information from Drizzt. "Who is 'they'? I don't know why 'they' are after us, but I have been gathering information about some strange disappearances. You were one of them. Your friends Cattie-brie and Wulfgar were especially concerned on where you could have gone." He waited for a response. He had gone alone to find Drizzt's friends and he had thought both Cattie-brie and Wulfgar were acting a bit strangely. Bruenor and Regis didn't say a word to either of them the whole time.

Just as he expected, he was greeted by a reaction. It wasn't much, but Drizzt's eyes seemed to flash with some emotion too quick for Jarlaxle to register, but then his eyes hardened.

"Well you found me. You can't tell them. That I'm here. I don't want them to know. You have to leave now. Go as fast and as far as possible, and hope I won't be sent after you."

Drizzt turned to leave. Entreri had said nothing during the whole discussion. He had been noting the changes in Drizzt. His eyes didn't have the ordinary sparkle of joy, he hadn't shown any emotions of seeing his most hated rival, he hadn't asked what had happened to his friends, and he had seemed detached and weary. Almost as if he didn't care anymore. Entreri thought Drizzt was more dangerous this way.


End file.
